Óbvio
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Remus Lupin e Katie Bell songfic  parte da fic Presença de Katie Bell.


Songfic Lupin e Katie Bell

Canção: Obvious / Óbvio - Artista: Christina Aguilera Óbvio Como iria dizer a Lupin tudo o que sentia por ele? Era o que Katie se perguntava, já a altas horas da madrugada deitada em sua cama no dormitório feminino do 5º ano da Grifinória. 

-Será que algum dia eu seria capaz disso, de dizer que eu o amo, katie se questionava a todo momento, pois não conseguindo dormir, viajava em idéias mirabolantes de como um dia isso iria acontece...e se fosse acontecer.

**Você pode ouvir em minha voz / **

Can you hear it in my voice

**Foi algo que eu deixei escapar / **

Was it something I let Slip

**O mundo inteiro sabe/**

Does the whole world know

**Não é óbvio/**

Isn't it obvious?

Era óbvio que todos já deviam saber, não tinha mais como disfarçar. Todos os seus amigos, de fato já sabiam. Alguns contra outros a favor. Mas tudo o que importava agora, era ele. Como uma pessoa poderia se tornar tão importante na vida de uma outra pessoa da noite para o dia, esse era o Lupin na vida de Katie.

**Eu sou a única que está no controle / **

I'm the one who's in control

**Agora eu me mostro como sou uma boba/ **

Now I'm acting like a fool

Como era tão mais fácil viver, sem o sorriso doce e o olhar suave que Lupin exibe á todos sem nenhum disfarce. Mas agora Katie não deixava de agir estranhamente. Ora estava pensativa e sonhadora ora derrubava qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua posse ou ainda havia horas em que deprimida chorava, deitada em sua cama, protegida dos olhares questionadores, apenas por uma fina cortina.

-Quando isso vai terminar? –Droga de vida, por que eu não posso simplesmente ser normal quando estou com ele, por que sempre acabo dando bandeira e pagando mico, Merlin...

**Mostro meus sentimentos?/ **

Do my feelings show?

**Meu rosto está.../ **

Is my face aglow ?

**Não é óbvio?/ **

Isn't Obvious?

E o que mais atormentava a garota, era que todo aquele sentimento guardado no mais profundo lugar de seu peito viesse á tona a qualquer momento. Não queria pensar no que Lupin viesse a dizer se soubesse com todas as letras que Katie o amava.

-"Me desculpe Katie não gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu nunca havia imaginado que você pudesse ter algum sentimento por mim, me desculpe se algum dia eu deixei parecer ao contrário, mas não quero que você pense que eu não tenho consideração por você, acho você uma aluna super dedicada e simpática...mas é só isso"

Katie imaginava-se a todo momento parada em um dos corredores de Hogwarts ouvindo Lupin dizer isso a ela. Então o medo se apossava de seu coração...

-Jamais irei dizer uma só palavra a ele, repetia para si mesma.

**Que eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo/**

That I don't know what doing anymore 

**Estou me sentindo como uma garotinha / **

I'm feeling like a little girl 

**Mergulhada em emoções/**

Caught up in emotions 

**Estou fora de controle / **

I'm out of control 

**Não é óbvio?/**

Isn't it obvious?

Katie havia levantado numa bela manhã de inverno, decidida a esquece-lo, Mas a pergunta que não queria calar engasgou em sua garganta... -Como? Seria uma tarefa dificílima tentar esquece-lo, não havia muitas possibilidades, já que o melhor amigo para se esquecer um grande amor, a distancia, não ajudava. Estavam tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Katie não via mais saída para o seu problema, estava se conformando a amar Lupin em silêncio.

**Você vê minhas mãos, elas tremem / **

Do you see my hands, they tremble 

**Querendo saber porque não posso te olhar nos olhos/ **

Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes 

**Não sei quanto tempo eu posso continuar / **

Don't know how long i can keep 

**Com isso aqui dentro / **

this inside 

**Não é óbvio?/ **

Isn't it obvious?

A sua decisão de esquece-lo durou muito pouco, o tempo exato de ouvi-lo dizer " Bom Dia Katie, dormiu bem?" Então Katie voltou a primeira etapa e se perguntou por que não?? Por que não haveria uma chance, uma chance mínima dele se apaixonar por mim? Katie assumiu tais responsabilidades de seus atos e dizeres, levantou a cabeça e respondeu.

-Eu dormi muito mau, mas a sua preocupação para comigo compensou a noite mau dormida, em todo caso, obrigada por se preocupar, disse Katie sorridente.

Lupin lhe sorriu também, estava aparentemente cansado porém simpático e querido como sempre. –Que isso Katie, somos amigos não somos??

**De repente, as emoções estão em controle do meu coração /**

Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart 

**Você pode ver nos meus olhos/**

Can you see it in my eyes 

**Todo olhar, todo sorriso, deve me dar... /**

Every glace, every smile, must give me away

**E eu sinto muito que eu não posso me esconder/**

And I fell so much I can't hide

A simples pergunta de Lupin se tornara outro pesadelo durante toda a noite seguinte, porém Katie sabia que Lupin sempre estaria lá na manhã seguinte para acalmar o seu coração apaixonado e cheio de dúvidas...


End file.
